Sisters by blood
by chrmd4sure
Summary: Maura finds out she has a another sister by patty Doyle. She has been in foster care almost her whole life. Maura changes this little girls life but has no idea just how much the girl will change Maura's.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**  
"That was a fantastic run. Don't you think?" Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli had been training for a new marathon.  
"I am not sure how I let you talk me into this every year." Jane grabbed a two bottles of water out of Maura's fridge.  
"You will thank me later. Shall we reward ourselves by doing an hour of Yoga? I just got a new trial DVD in the mail! I would love to try it."  
"You're kidding right?" Jane began stretching out her calf muscles as part of her post run routine.  
"No? I-" A knock at the door interrupted an ensuing speech from Maura about the benefits of yoga. "I wonder who that could be. I am not expecting anyone."  
"Look out the window first." Jane warned Maura.  
Maura pushes back the curtain and notices that it had began to snow since they came inside. A small girl stood outside with a backpack and a paper in her hand. "It's a little girl Jane." Maura opens the door. "Hi?"

"Hello." The strawberry blonde teen stared up at Maura. "My name is Alexandra."  
"Okay. Are you selling cookies? Out here in the snow?"  
"No. I'm here to find you. Do you know the name Patrick Doyle?"  
Maura turned around and looked at Jane. Concerned, Jane nodded.  
"I do. Would you like to come in?" Maura steps aside and opens the door. She motions for the girl to come inside and sit down.  
Alexandra doesn't take off her coat or even put her backpack down. Instead she tightens her grip on the shoulder straps of her purple book bag.  
"How do you know that name?" Jane asks.  
"Well, here is the thing. Three months ago I had to do this family tree project in school. I have been in foster care my entire life- and you would think the school would have been a little more empathetic knowing this...right?" The two ladies nod in agreement. "Wrong. So, I decide okay... I can make this work. Search for a week and finally find my birth certificate. Mother listed. Died when I was two -of cancer. Father... not listed."  
"This is beginning to sound strangely familiar." Jane looked at Maura.  
"Yah, so anyways, I knew the court had to attempt to find my birth father when my mother died. So, I stole my file from my case worker... and got caught. That's a separate story. Well, they found my father when I was two, yet it was noted that he was a wanted felon...in like eight states...his name was..."  
Jane cut Alexandra off. "Patrick Doyle."  
"Right so- in order to get enough information for my project I google him. Come to find this picture on the internet. It says he was your biological father too? So I think I am..."  
"My sister." Maura freezes. In two years she had a brother that passed away and had just recently found out she had another little sister, that could also die soon. For her entire life she was an only child and now she is finding out she has another sibling.  
"Yeah, so I don't want anything or anything. I am just here to get some proof for my project. My teacher said I made it up- and I got suspended. Now, I am back in the system because my foster parents kicked me out. I need to go to college- I can't get suspended. Ever. Well, and I was curious... " Alexandra watches Maura sit down. "I am sorry, I know this is a lot. Is it too much? My shrinks all say I am awful at gauging when I have gone too far."  
"Hmmm, that sounds vaguely familiar." Jane interjects.

"No- it's not too much. It's a lot, but not too much. It sounds like you have had a hard life Alexandra. " Maura stands up and moves towards the kitchen.  
"Alex..please. Only my teachers and case workers call me that when I am in trouble."  
"Okay, Alex...can I get you a drink?"  
"No, thank you."  
"So, where are you supposed to be right now? Who is taking care of you?"  
"Oh, I live in a group home, unless I can convince my foster parents to take me back...which they were nice, but it's whatever. At least I didn't have to fight for a bed and hear old people snore every night."  
"There isn't an adult responsible for you? I feel like we should contact someone. It's getting dark and someone must be worried..." Maura hands a glass of water to the girl.  
"I wasn't thirsty...and no...trust me no one is worried. I snuck out- my case worker will yell at me tomorrow whenever she shows up to the shelter to talk about a new placement. Look- so can you help me or not?"  
"Yes, I can help you confirm your story."

For the next three hours Maura explains that she was adopted and only met Patty Doyle a few times. He passed away a few months ago and was living a life of crime. She explained that she had just met her biological mother and another sister. In return, Alex tells Maura all about the past eleven years in the foster system. She had just recently began to be curious about her past. She was with a couple for seven years whom she really liked, but then they were in a car accident and she was back in the system. The girl seemed so differently than any other child Jane and Maura had ever met. She had clearly faced abandonment her entire life, but didn't seem angry. She just seemed- like she needed somewhere to go.

"It's getting really late Alex. Do you need me to drive you somewhere? Or- you could sleep here? I have two guest bedrooms."  
"Uh Maura-" Jane interrupts Maura. She knows Maura has a history of inviting anyone and everyone into her home without checking their background.  
"It's okay Jane, really."  
"No- I understand, I would want to validate my story as well. Here..." The girl gave Maura a small portion of her hair. "I know this is gross... but you should do DNA testing... for both of us. I know you're a medial examiner, I am sure it is nothing for you to do a simple DNA test. Confirm I am your sister- and then...I don't know..whatever I guess."  
Maura gave the girl a baggie to put the hair in. Jane was completely grossed out. "Where will you stay tonight? Do you have a phone or a way I can contact you?"  
"I stay with my boyfriend- Striker. He's super cute. And..yah I have a prepaid phone. Give me your phone and I'll put in my number."  
"Your boyfriend's name is Striker?" Jane asks.  
"Yah. So, I'll catch ya later? Maybe?"  
"Wait- do you have a contact number for your case worker? I'd like to speak with her." Maura gives her phone back to the girl. She puts the number in and picks up her back pack and heads toward the door.  
"Thanks- for being so nice. Most people...just aren't."

The girl leaves and Maura begins cleaning up dishes.  
"Maura are you okay?"  
"Yah, I guess it's just crazy to me that someone biologically related to me actually came and found me."  
"Well- you are going to do DNA testing right?"  
"Yes, I am going right now."  
"Now?" Jane looks at her watch. "It's 11 at night?"  
"Could you sleep?"  
"No, but what if she is... then what? You gonna change your whole life?"  
"I don't know Jane. She doesn't need a sister- she needs a mother. I am all she has in the world and we don't even know what that is yet. I am not a mother- I don't know how to raise a teenager."  
"You would be both- she needs both. And you have me- to help you. We can be ignorant together. Let's just confirm she is who she says she is first. Okay?"

The next morning Jane strolls into Maura's office. "So..."  
"She is- my biological little sister."  
"How do you feel about that?"  
"I'm happy- scared- what if she doesn't want to get to know each other? She doesn't have a home Jane."  
"Just think this through Maura. Before you make any rash decisions."  
"What would you do Jane?"  
"I would change this little girls life...even if it did change mine- and my best friends."

Two hours later a Mrs. Fisher arrives at BPD. She is escorted down to Maura's office.  
"Hello, I am looking for a Dr. Maura Isles?"  
"You must me Mrs. Fisher? Thank you so much for meeting me. Please have a seat."  
"Dr. Isles, I apologise before hand if Alexandra has committed any wrong doings to you. She has been living in a world of...well let's just say an alternate universe. She must have seen your picture or read a report on you and she has made this story of you being her sister and her father be a mob boss. These kids...they often struggle with reality."  
"Actually Mrs. Fisher- she did not make it up. DNA testing confirmed Alexandra's story. I am her biological sister. I asked you to meet with me because I would like for you to arrange for her to come and live with me."  
"Um, with all due respect doctor... you don't even know this girl- and you need to pass several background-  
"Mrs. Fisher- you are right. I don't know her, but she is my sister. As her only biological relative I believe I have the right to get to know her. I also believe it is your job to make this little girls life worth something to her."  
"I will do everything I can to make this happen. I suggest you talk to Alex before you try to do anything legally. She was counting the days until her sixteenth birthday so that she could be emancipated."

Three weeks later Alex was moved into Maura's home. Maura was able to be her foster parent and today was the day Maura wanted to ask Alex how she felt about Maura becoming her legal guardian.

"Your room looks great! You need more pictures... we need some pictures together don't you think?"  
"Yah, you don't make a lot of memories you want to capture in the foster system. Angela helped rearrange the furniture. I have to face the door when I sleep- " Alex paused. "I hope that's okay?"  
"Of course- it's your bedroom. Just don't make any holes or paint anything without me okay?" The two laugh together.  
"So, I know that we have only known each other for a short time- but I wanted to ask you something...you are my baby sister- and I will never force you to do this. It will be your decision- and no matter what you decide you will always have a home here."  
"Maura- spit it out."  
"I would like to become your legal guardian...I know its huge- and permanent, but I love you. You need a sister and a parent. Nobody in this world will care for you more than I already do."  
Alex plopped down on the bed. "Wow...no one has ever liked me enough...you love me? I mean I love you, but I often question if I even know what that really is."  
"You don't have to decide now and like I said you can stay here no matter what."  
"Can I get a job instead of go to school... I don't learn anything at my school anyways. And eat ice cream for dinner? And not have a curfew?"  
"Um..no. You can get a job when you are seventeen, and we can send you to a new school. One that challenges you. You can eat dinner and then have ice cream...and you have a curfew...until you go to college."  
"Hmmm- okay. I guess I can live with that." Alex smiles at Maura and jumps on top of her on the bed. "I've never had a sister... or had anyone tell me what to do. Are you going to tell me what to do all the time?"  
"Probably so." Maura shakes her head. "But it's only because I love you so much."  
"You're like grossly perfect you know that?"  
"Well...I don't know whether to be flattered or offended. Shall we go look at the information I got from the schools?"

An hour later Jane stopped by to help Maura decide on a new school for Alex. Jane pulled all the records on every intermediate school in the Boston area.  
"What about going to Wayside?" Maura held up a picture of a beautiful structure that looked more like a castle than a school.  
"An all girls school? Eww gross." Alex made a face.  
"Don't make a face... I went to an all girls school."  
"Here- what about Collins...? It's private- but you don't have to choose a religion. It's co-ed and it's only two blocks from head quarters." Jane gave Alex a navy blue and black folder. "They are the jaguars..."  
"Ooor... I heard the strip joint on fifth is hiring...I could help with rent."  
"Very cute..." Maura grabbed the folder from Jane's hand.  
"Says here there is a rigorous exam and an interview. Shall I set this up?"  
Alex pulled the papers towards herself. "It also says is nineteen grand a year... yah right."  
"Cost is not a concern when it comes to your education."

Alex's phone buzzes and she jumps up from the table. "I have to go. Striker is here."  
"Wait, what about your school?" Maura stands up as well.  
"Collins is fine...if you like it, I like it."  
"Okay, well where are you going and when are you going to be back?"  
"Oh... yeah- this thing. We are going to a movie. The new Twilight movie. "  
Alex continued to text while responding to Maura. "What is my curfew? Twelve?"  
"Ten thirty." Maura corrected.  
"Okay, well I'll be back at eleven." Alex winked at Maura. "Kidding."  
"I need a text if you are going to be late..."  
"Of course-mother, sister, guardian person." Alex gives Maura a quick hug and heads towards the door.  
"I'd like him to come in sometime..." Maura shouts after her baby sister.

Jane looks at Maura. "Doesn't it bother you that you don't know anything about this boy?"  
"Well, of course it bothers me, but he is the only person in this world Alex trusts. It's only been three weeks, I don't want to crack down on her and make her hate me."  
"Maura you are her guardian first and sister second. Your job is to protect her. Want me to run a background check on him?"  
"Would you?"  
"Duh- anything for my new niece."

The following Monday Maura took Alex to Collins Intermediate. Alex and Maura completed a three part interview and the Alex was sent away to complete a written exam.  
Maura was left to speak with the principle. "Dr. Isles... I have a few concerns. I understand you are Mrs. Pennington's older sister, however you have only known her for three weeks. This school has a very advanced cireculume, and typically students with a background like Alexandra's tend to fall behind and have to start over at a different school within a year. It is also the middle of the school year, and she has a very sarcastic demeanour about her. I am worried about her ability to fit in with the other students. "  
"Principle Fahey, I understand your concerns, however just because Alex has not been raised in to state of wealth and opportunity doesn't mean she is not as bright as every other student in this school. She is a little rough around the edges, but that is only because she has had to fend for herself for her entire life. I would hope that her past would not dictate her future because a school decides so. Your job as an educator is to give children a chance to succeed. If Alex is able to pass your exams she should be given the same chance as every other student that has sat before you."  
"IF Alexandra passes the exam, I will admit her. This is however, based on your credentials and I am trusting that you will create an environment that upholds the strict standards of this establishment."

The next morning Maura received an email from the Collins admissions board. Alex had tested off the charts in her entrance exams. They would be expecting her to start the next day.

Maura's alarm goes off at six thirty the next morning. She gets herself ready for the day and opens Alex's door to wake her.  
"Alex, it's your first day of school..." Maura notices Alex is not in her bedroom. Suddenly she hears the front door close. She turns towards the door and watches Alex come in and take off her head phones. "You're up?"  
"Yes, I like to run in the mornings... you didn't know that? I have been doing it for three weeks..."  
"No. I didn't. It's still dark outside. I didn't expect a thirteen year old to be up and exercising before daylight."  
"Running helps me cope, and I have been taking care of myself my entire life remember? And, I was gonna ask you... I really want to join the soccer team. Can I?"  
"I don't see why not. Go take a shower, we will talk about it on the way to school."

Maura cut up a bowl of fruit for Alex to eat before school. She was strangely at home with her new role. She loved her little sister dearly and was so pleased at how they were getting along. Alex was thirteen going on twenty three. Maura loved how bright she was. She had a thirst for knowledge so similar to her own. She often forgot that she came from such a difficult environment.

Jane watched as Maura did an autopsy for their current case. The first three weeks of school had been a bit rocky for Alex, but she was getting through. She had even made a new girl friend.  
"How did soccer try outs go yesterday?"  
"Oh, great. She made the first cut. I finally have broken her of the habit of running in the dark. Thankfully she is too tired from soccer to go running in the mornings now."  
The two were suddenly interrupted by Maura's lab assistant. "Dr. Isles, there is an important phone call for you. It is your sisters school..."

Maura pulls of her latex gloves and goes into her office to get the phone. Seconds later Maura hangs up the phone and looks at Jane. "Alex left school after first period today." Maura picks up her phone and dials her sisters cell. "Voicemail. Jane, I am worried."  
Jane grabbed her cell and sent a unit over to Maura's house to see if Alex was there. "Maura, I am sure she is okay, she probably just had a bad day and decided to ditch." Jane could see the worry in Maura's face.

Four hours later Jane, Maura, and Angela sat in the kitchen. Alex had not shown up and her cell phone continued to go to voicemail. Frost was currently trying to get her phone records. Jane gives Maura a cup of coffee. "As soon as she gets home we are going to put that app on her phone where you track it. And a gps in her shoes."  
Around midnight Maura and Jane sat on the couch in silence. Angela had fallen asleep in the chair. Maura couldn't shut her eyes. She had seen so many young girls just like Alex on her autopsy table. Her stomach was sick and she wanted to fall apart. Maura heard the door knob turn and jumped to her feet. Her sister came in the front door carrying her book bag and a giant teddy bear.  
"What the hell...?" Jane stood up behind Maura.  
"Oh my goodness. Thank goodness you are all right." Maura hugs Alex so thankful for her safety and then suddenly realises how infuriated she is. Maura pulls back from the girl but still holds onto her shoulders. "Where on earth have you been?"  
"Striker took me to the circus. Oh my gosh Maura it was amazing! I had never been to the circus before... there were elephants and.."  
Maura interrupted "Wait, you have been at the circus all day?"  
"You seem mad..."  
"Mad? Damn right I'm mad. You skipped school, you turned our phone off. Jane has detective Frost pulling your phone records to find you!"  
"You were pulling my phone records? A little overboard."  
"No, we were worried about you. Did you really think it was okay to just ditch class and not tell me where you were? Not to mention it's an hour and a half past your curfew. This is incredibly irresponsible."  
"Well... I'm thirteen. I'm irresponsible... just check my file... I'm sure you have access to that."  
"This is not a time to be coy. This is very serious Alexandra. You can't just-"  
"Whoa, did you just use my full name? Maura look I'm fine. I am sorry I scared you. I will text you next time. Can I go to bed now?"  
"No, you can sit down on the couch." Maura points to the couch. "Now."  
Alex puts her teddy bear on the floor and moves to sit down. "You owe Jane and Angela an apology. They have sat up and wasted their entire night being worried about you."  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't ask anyone to worry about me."  
Jane interjects before Maura can. "Alex, I think you know that we all care a great deal about you and you were taking advantage of your sister. I don't need an apology I need you to have more respect for Maura."  
"Maura I do respect you. I have a life though. You are treating me like a child."  
"You are a child Alex, and I will fight for you to have a childhood even if you won't. You will not be seeing Striker anymore without me there."  
"What!? No! You can't do that. "  
"I can and I will. You have been hiding him from me for over a month. There is a reason you don't want me to meet him."  
"Yah, because you would be all judgy of him... you are already judging him and you don't even know him. I am the one who wanted to ditch school today."  
"Keep pushing and you won't see him at all. Jane pulled his records- he has a criminal history."  
"Oh my gosh! Stop stalking me! What is wrong with the two of you? Are you forgetting that I have survived the past 13 years without you micromanaging me?" Alex got up from the couch and started to walk away.  
"I am sorry you don't like it, but you will not behave this way. I will always do what I have to do to protect you."  
"Yah whatever. Are we done?" Alex picked up her book bag and turned back towards Maura. Maura crossed her arms and glared at her little sister. She didn't answer. "What? Are we?"  
"Yes. We are finished. We will discuss your punishment in the morning." Alex started towards her room. "And no running in the morning!"

Maura turned back to Jane and Angela. She sighed and sat down with her face in her hands. "That was awful."  
Angela sat next to Maura. "You did great. This won't be the last time you fight either. You have to do everything you can to protect your baby even if she hates your for it." Angela smiled at Jane.  
"Well what are you going to do now?" Jane looked at Maura.  
"I don't know? Should I ground her? How do you decide what punishment fits the crime?"  
"Well, I think you should defiantly ground her, but we need to find out more about this boy. Something doesn't seem right."


	2. Chapter 2

Maura awoke startled to what she thought was whimpering. She looked at her alarm clock and it read three twenty two am.

"Alex, better not be sneaking a run in.." she thought to herself. She began to get out of bed just as she heard a scream come from down the hall. She rushed into her little sisters room to find Alex sitting up in bed drenched in sweat.

"What happened?!" Maura turned on the bedroom lights.

Alex just sat in the bed trying to catch her breath. Once she did she became so emotional that she started crying.

"Oh, no baby... Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know... I ..." Alex had tears streaming down her face. Maura pulled back the sheets to see just how soaked the girl was.

"Shhhhh... it's okay. It's okay." Maura pulled her sister to her so she was almost sitting on her lap. She held her head on her chest while her baby sister cried in her arms. About ten minutes later Alex had begun to fall back asleep.

"Alex, wake up. I have to change these sheets, you need to change your clothes." Maura pushed Alex's hair out of her face.

Alex groaned and pushed Maura away and laid back down.

"No, no I know you're tired, but come on. You can't sleep like this."

The girl got out of bed and stumbled around the room. Maura stripped the sheets off and reached in the closet for new ones.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and stared off into space as she sat in her chair. Maura could tell she was just exhausted.

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me?" Maura shoved the pillow into the fresh case.

Alex wiped away tears from her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me right now." She bent down in front of her sister and grabbed her hands. She took Alex's chin and adjusted her face so she was looking at her. "Alex, do you want to sleep in my room?" Alex's eyes moved to Mauras. She shook her head yes. "Okay, get your pillow and your soft blanket and come on..."

As the two lay there Maura ran her hands through her sisters hair. She could no longer sleep. Every time Alex would fall back to sleep she would whimper and cry. Maura had no idea how long this had been going on. She felt so much pain for her baby sister and suddenly realized there was so much about her past she just didn't know. She wondered what could be causing these nightmares.

The next morning Maura sat in her kitchen with Jane. With it being Saturday, they both shared hopes of not being called into work.

"Maura what's wrong you look exhausted." Jane attempted to get Maura's espresso machine to work..."This thing... can we just go to Starbucks?"

"I can't leave Alex." Maura yawned and came to assist Jane.

"Whaddya mean? My ma is in the guest house. "

"Last night Alex woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She started crying and was so upset I had to change the sheets because of all the perspiration."

"She is having nightmares?"

"I believe she is having night terrors. They occur during NREM sleep as opposed to regular dreams or nightmares. They are often the result of some type of psychological conflict or a trauma."

"Trauma? Do you think it could be about losing her mother?"

"No. She was much too young. This is just odd. Night terrors at her age are extremely rare. There is something she is not telling me."

About a half hour later Alex walks into the kitchen still in her pjs.

"Hi sweet pea." Jane gives her a kiss on the head.

"Morning. Am I too late for breakfast?"

"No. Of course not. Breakfast is very important for your growing body. Do you want eggs or a bagel?" Maura stood across the island from where Alex sat.

"Um..a bagel. With peanut butter." As Maura pops the bagel into the toaster Jane plays with Alex's strawberry blonde hair.

"So, do you wanna talk about last night?" Jane pulled Alex's hair behind her shoulders.

"Yah, I know I'm in trouble. I am really sorry if that helps. I'm just not used to having to answer to anyone that was actually concerned about my safety." Alex took a sip of her orange juice.

"Alex, we were actually wanting to talk about your bad dreams." Maura placed a bagel in front of her little sister.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her bagel.

"Is that a- I don't wanna talk about it?" Jane sat beside Alex on the stool.

"What do you remember about last night Alex?" Maura asked.

"I mean, I know I had a bad dream, I don't typically remember waking up much though. My old foster mother used to tell me I wet the bed... did I..?

"No. You didn't. She was wrong. You were perspiring so much that you soaked your sheets. What did you think when you woke up in my room this morning?"

"I wasn't really sure... this happens a lot. I'm sorry. I don't ever remember much besides what people tell me. Running always has helped me fall back asleep... but I'm not aloud to do that anymore." Alex flashed a coy smile at her sister.

"Do you know what you dream about?"

"Why is this such a big thing?" She pushed her bagel around on her plate.

"I believe you are having night terrors."

"Bad dreams? Yah- most people have them."

"No not bad dreams. People typically have these because something is really bothering them. Can you please tell me what you dream about?" Maura softened her voice in hopes that Alex would open up to her.

"I just- I don't know. A lot of things. My life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park like yours."

"Alex, I know there is something more to this. Please trust me with your secrets. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I just want to help you." Maura reached across the counter and touched Alex's hand.

Alex took a deep breath. "Well, when I was ten, right after my good foster family passed, I was put in a home with Striker and his little sister Kella. They were really nice at first... but then the man one night he.." Alex stopped suddenly.

"He what baby? Did he hurt you?" Jane pushed.

"Well he hit me hard over the head cus I talked back. I remember waking up and he had pulled off my pants and he was- he was hurting me really bad...I begged him to stop so many times and he would put his hand over my mouth. I remember feeling his hips push into the insides of my legs and it hurt. I tried to focus on something else but-" A tear fell down the little girls face. "Striker came in a saw him and hit him with a bat. He got Kella and we got everything we could in our backpacks and ran to the train station. We had to sleep in the train that night. I remember someone came and kicked us out."

Maura held her hand over her mouth as tears fell down her face. She went around the island and grabbed her baby. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Alex let Maura hold her for awhile. It felt so nice to let someone hold her. When she finally pulled away she had stopped crying and Maura had clearly lost it.

"I'm gonna go take a shower- it's okay Maura. It's been two years... I'm okay now." Alex got up and left the room. She left two grown women sitting there in shambles.

"Jane-" Maura looked to her best friend.

"I know. Maura listen- when I find this man- and I will, he is going to wish Striker has killed him when he hit him with that bat."

Maura shook her head and Jane hugged her. "I just forgot... it was going so well. I forgot that she comes from such a difficult past. What do I do? My heart breaks for her and I don't know how to help her."

"You just hold her. You be her person that never lets her down. "

"I love her so much Jane-"

Around the corner Alex listened to her sister from the hall. She had never told anyone else about her rape. It broke her as person at such a young age. She thought all she would ever have in life for a family was Striker and Kella. Finally- she knew she had a home.


End file.
